cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Apparatus Project
|date = 2009 |link = |termin = |link2 = |status = Active |statuscolor = Green |members = The Apparatus ---- Knights of the Round Table Monarch Order AGW Overlords |membertitle = |members2 = Amazon Nation ---- Sajasabie Status Quo The Grand Federation Darkslaying Order of Goons The Nephilim of Termina Sovrana Bull Moose Oblivion |membertitle2 = Former Member Alliances |formermembers = Pax Corvus The Biohazard Corporation |formermembertitle = Successful Graduates |formermembers2 = |formermembertitle2 = |nocat = yes }} Formerly Amazon Territory, The Apparatus Project is the agreement under which The Apparatus guides and protects each listed Signatory. We offer more than simply protection from raiders. We provide one on one guidance in every aspect of creating and maintaining a successful alliance. We help you tailor your charter, government structure, guides and more to suit the specific needs of your alliance, and we will help you settle into the trade sphere of your choice. We don't raise tech farms, we help you succeed as a sovereign entity. To contact us for more information about becoming a member of the Apparatus Project, please visit us at Our Forums. Protected by The Apparatus Purpose With the desire to keep safe and instill the values of honor, honesty, and friendship within those who genuinely seek such guidance, The Apparatus pledges the following protection and support to the undersigned: Article I: Sovereignty The government of the undersigned Protectorate may freely request diplomatic assistance and guidance in any matter. However, in the spirit of mutual respect and friendship, it is also understood and agreed that the sovereignty of each signatory shall be respected at all times, and shall not be infringed upon. This includes but not is not limited to the establishment of political ties and treaties by either party, and in preferential trade status. Article II: Friendship and Non Aggression Neither signatory shall initiate acts of aggression or espionage in any form against the other. Members of each signatory shall address each other with dignity and respect at all times, in all forums and media, both public and private. While differences of opinions may arise and be expressed respectfully, blatant disrespect in any form shall not be tolerated by either signatory against the other. Article III. Defense and Support In the event of any unprovoked aggressive action against any signatory of this Agreement, The Apparatus shall freely offer aid and assistance first and foremost through diplomatic channels. Should all attempts at diplomacy fail, The Apparatus shall defend the aggrieved Protectorate without hesitation or delay. However, to most effectively allow any Protectorate of The Apparatus continue to prosper and grow under the spirit of this Agreement, the undersigned shall not be held in obligation to provide assistance in the event of any aggressive action by or against The Apparatus. Article IV. Cancellation Should either signatory decide to draw an end to this Agreement for any reason, each shall be required to notify the other through private diplomatic channels. The Agreement remains binding and in full effect for 24 hours from the time notification of intent to cancel is received and acknowledged. Graduation From Protectorate Status In Order to Graduate Leading an alliance is NOT an easy task, and an alliance does not run itself. While we are schedule friendly, ourselves, and insist that Real World matters come first always, by creating an alliance, you also agree to take on responsibilities and obligations that regular members in other established alliances do not have to worry about. Before you graduate from protectorate status, it is expected that you will have: *A well written charter which establishes a basic outline of expected behavior and various governing guidelines and rules for your alliance. *A functioning, cooperative government or hierarchy, and an established chain of command through which your members know how to express concerns and voice their opinions or grievances. *Working, active forums and knowledge of their operation in order to establish and maintain a central hub of communication for your members and visiting diplomats. *An updated, accurate Wiki page, which will be invaluable to you when other, larger, tech raiding alliances find you there and determine that you are not a valid raid target. *A Public IRC channel which is regularly manned and maintained by you or your other officials, in order to facilitate real time or emergency communication with your members or visiting diplomats. A private, members-only channel is optional, but highly recommended. *Visual recognition through the use of a flag, seal or symbol which represents your alliance in a respectful, unoffensive manner. *A stable member base which holds and surpasses either 1 million strength or 30 members for a period of at least one month. *A strong, reliable friendship and treaty with at least one other alliance is also highly recommended. Graduation from protectorate status may lead to an upgraded treaty with The Apparatus, but may not always be guaranteed depending on the direction you wish to take your alliance. Your choice of friends is entirely your own. Current Formal Members These members have active governing bodies, and have formally signed this agreement as active participants: * The Apparatus (Director and Protector of the Project) * Knights of the Round Table (joined April 24, 2011) Current Informal Members The following are considered to be under the protection of The Apparatus, pending further discussion and/or formal announcement: * Monarch Order, with conditions. Active as of 4-29-12. * AGW Overlords during interim government tenure. Announcements *Pax Corvus Protectorate *Pax Corvus Graduation *Knights of the Round Table Protectorate *BioHazard Corporation Protectorate *BioHazard Corporation Graduation Merger On August 27, 2011, Amazon Nation, Sajasabie, the Grand Federation, Darkslaying Order of Goons, and Status Quo merged to form The Apparatus. The Amazon Territory Agreement carried over to the new alliance and is now referred to as The Apparatus Project. *The Apparatus Declares Existence See also Category:Treaties Category:Amazon Nation Category:Protectorate blocs